


Making Love out of Nothing at All

by Otoko_no_Tsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Sabriel - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 11:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14496132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otoko_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Otoko_no_Tsuki
Summary: After seeing Dean and Castiel swaying peacefully to an Air Supply song he can't help but to feel this terrible feeling of loneliness. Realizing he has no body to be there for him he turn to the archangel now bunking in the bunker. They go out for drinks late at night, slowly becoming friends and possibly something more as time goes on.





	Making Love out of Nothing at All

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official Supernatural fan fiction. I have always loved Sam and Gabriel's characters. I kind of hate how alone Sam is sometimes and I have been feeling he needs a good close friend. I also adore Sabriel and find it to be a pretty pure and happy ship with a kind fandom around it. I hope you like it.

It was late in the night. Sam checks his phone, reading 1 AM at the top of the screen. He groans, pushing himself up off the bed to get a drink of water. 

For a while now he hasn’t been sleeping the best he could. Insomnia keeping him waking up multiple times a night. Sam will usually get up, get something to drink, maybe read a bit of a book before he decides to try and fall back asleep. 

Sam stumbles through the halls, wiping the sleepiness from his eyes, removing crusties that were created in the time he was resting. He’s making his way through the bunker to the kitchen. As he gets closer, the sound of a slow eighties toon becomes clearer and clearer. He wonders if Dean is awake. It wouldn’t be terribly shocking. They both have been going through a difficult time right now.

What Sam sees when he reaches the kitchen is not what he expected. There’s Dean holding Castiel close to him - more like they’re holding each other and swaying back and forth to an Air Supply song. At first though, Sam smiles. He was rooting for them and it’s nice to see Dean looking so content, so loved. Then his smile drops horribly fast. The last time he had this...it’s been so long since he has fallen in love. He doesn’t even have someone to call a close friend. Sure he has Castiel but it is clearly nothing like his and Dean’s relationship. Even when those two were simply friends, Castiel and Sam were never like him and Dean. 

Sam turns away from them. He lets them be alone and enjoy the rest of their night together yet he doesn’t feel like being alone. He heads in the direction of his own room but stops at the one right across from it. He stands there for a second contemplating if he should knock. Sam is well aware that Gabriel isn’t sleeping; angels don’t sleep. Now that he lives here in the bunker it makes an excuse for Sam to try and get close to someone who hopefully won’t disappear so fast. He gives the door a few raps, Gabriel there in the doorway in almost an instant.

 

“Sam,” the archangel says kindly but with a tone of surprise. “Can’t get your beauty sleep?”

 

“Do you wanna go out?” He blurts out not thinking of what he’s saying making Gabriel smirk.

 

“How forward of you, Samuel.” He jokes. “And here I thought you only saw me as an old, dusty archangel.”

 

Sam laughs a little. “No I mean do you want to go out somewhere.” He tries to correct himself. “Go to a bar or something. Talk, spend some time together?”

 

“Now?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

Gabriel gives a heavy sigh like he’s thinking it over. He leans against the door frame, arms crossed, looking Sam up and down. “I don’t know.” He finally says. “Do we have to wear our jammies?”

 

Sam looks down at himself noticing he’s still in his pajamas. He chuckles lightly. “I’ll go change and then we can head out.” 

 

“Sure.” Gabe nods. “I’ll wait outside.”

 

It may be late but Sam knows with this empty feeling in his chest, the ability to sleep will be impossible to achieve. It’s better if someone occupies his company and he knows Dean nor Cas can do that at the moment. Also, the bunker is starting to feel cramped and he needs some air and alcohol. Possibly Gabriel can offer the comfort he needs. A simple friend to listen and to talk to. Something simple. Something to make the night easier.

 

Sam meets Gabriel outside like they promised, the hunter in his normal jeans and flannel. They don’t take the impala because if Dean found out he would probably have a bit of a fit that he took it without permission now that they had a garage with multiple cars to use. 

The two drive into town together on the lookout for an open bar. Most will be open at this time but Sam isn’t one to settle on a seedy place. Gabriel couldn’t care less.

 

“You having trouble sleeping lately?” Gabe asks lightly looking over to the hunter driving. Sam looks tired. His eyes have heavier bags under them, hair a slight mess, simply looking like the light has faded from him.

 

“Have for a while actually.” Sam shrugs off like it’s nothing. “I never usually sleep great since...well you know.”

 

“I can imagine.” Gabriel nods. He may not need sleep but he knows about torture. “If I needed sleep, you better believe I wouldn’t be getting any bucko.”

 

That’s rather open for the archangel to spill. Just a couple days ago he lied saying he was a new man and felt so much better. Maybe it’s been eating at him. Maybe he needs somebody who understands just as much as Sam. Someone who doesn’t want to just protect him. Someone who is willing to try and relate and work it through instead of treating him like a child. 

Gabriel knows what it’s like to be a younger sibling. To have the older ones always in control and telling you what to do. Dean may only do those things to protect him but it doesn’t help anything. It solves nothing. 

 

“How are you doing by the way?” Sam asks carefully. “I know you got your revenge and you said you’re good but...are you?”

 

Gabriel just stares out the windshield, expression flat as he sighs. “Oh you know.” He says. “As good as any man who has been tortured.”

 

Sam says nothing in return. What could a person say in response to that? He may know what it’s like but could two people really connect based on their shared traumas? It may be good to talk about but he might not be ready to talk about everything.

 

“We don’t have to talk about this stuff if you don’t want to.” Sam finally offers so Gabriel doesn’t feel pressured. 

 

“Probably best.” He grumbles bringing one knee to his chest still staring out the windshield. Then his tone changes. “So. What made you want to spend time with little old me?”

 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Sam replies simply.

 

“Oh come on.” Gabriel scoffs. “You said you haven’t been able to sleep for a while. What’s the real reason?” 

 

Sam takes a in a heavy breath through his nose. “It’s going to sound weird.”

 

“Hey I’m used to weird.” Gabriel shrugs. “Lay it on me. I can take it.”

 

“Well, when I went to the kitchen to get a glass of water, I saw Cas and Dean-”

 

Gabriel lets out a dramatic gasp causing Sam to jump a little. He looks to the archangel that’s playing up his reaction. 

 

“You saw them doing it, didn’t you?” 

 

The hunter rolls his eyes but he smiles a little. It seems every creature they come across, angel, demon, god or demigod could see what was going on there. Gabriel isn’t secluded from that list. He enjoyed making those jokes more than anybody. 

“No,” He chuckles. “They were just dancing. They were holding each other like they never wanted to let go. They were so content simply rocking each other to some cheesy love song. They have a friendship with each other, a family type connection and a romantic connection.”

 

Sam stops for a second but Gabriel doesn’t say a word. He sits there watching Sam’s expression, listening to every word he has to utter. It isn’t often Sam has someone he can confide in and Gabriel knows this. When it’s needed he can be respectful.

 

“I don’t have that with anyone, Gabriel.” The hunter utters in this defeated tone. “I can barely remember what it feels like to fall in love. I can barely remember what it feels like to have someone close to me that isn’t Dean. And for some reason everyone I get close to either dies or double crosses me. It’s almost like I’m meant to be on my own like it’s…”

 

“Punishment for your sins?”

 

“Maybe?” Sam questions. He isn’t sure what it is. Maybe he’s is just unlucky. Maybe this is just how his life is supposed to go.

 

“Samuel,” Gabriel says seriously, sitting up straight in his seat, eyes peering straight ahead. “May I just say that we all sin, and we all make mistakes. There is no creature walking this earth that hasn’t sinned, my father included. So, trust me, you’re not being punished.”

 

Sam says nothing to that. It may be true but it’s close to impossible to believe, especially when his own thoughts on himself are so low already. He tries to be positive but sometimes that just falls flat. 

 

“You deserve friendship. You deserve companionship. You deserve to be happy.” Gabriel says honestly. He’s known Sam for a while. He’s the kindest, most honest Winchester. Even when Gabriel was killing Dean over and over he begged and pleaded for him to bring him back instead of using blind threats. He’s not evil, he’s not dark, he’s pure at heart and everyone who knows him knows this.

 

“I never thought I’d hear  _ you _ giving me a pep talk.” Sam laughs lightly. It’s true that this is strange but he welcomes this. Everyone that enters your life enters for some reason.

 

“Yeah well I’m full of surprises.” Gabe smiles. “I’m pretty great.”

 

The silence that fills the car is light even if things at the moment aren’t exactly comfortable. Sam wasn’t sure if Gabriel was capable of being a motivator yet here he is giving pep talks like he’s a pro. It may have been a good decision to drag the archangel out of the bunker in the middle of the night.

 

The two find a local bar that’s open well into the wee hours of the night.  

 

“You are going to be the coolest guy here.” Gabriel says.

 

Sam looks from the building to Gabriel. “Why?”

 

“Uh, because I’m with you.” He replies. “Duh.”

 

~

 

Sam and Gabe sit themselves in a corner booth, Sam the one to go to the bar and order a couple of beers. He comes back, sitting across from Gabe, them clinking their bottle together before their first to sip.

 

“To insomnia.” Sam jokes. Taking a drink.

 

“And loneliness.” Gabriel adds with a smile and throws the bottle back.

 

That strikes something in Sam. It made his heart skip and not in a good way. His loneliness is the something he is trying to escape tonight. Still, he lets it go. 

 

“So,” Sam starts a real conversation, “you’re settling into the bunker fine, right?”

 

“Oh it’s my new home.” Gabe smirks but it’s clear he isn’t speaking the truth. 

 

“Be honest with me.” The hunter requests. He wants that. He doesn’t feel like Gabriel should hide so much. Sam isn’t someone he has to fear.

 

Gabriel laughs a bit uncomfortable. “It’s exactly how I expected.”

 

“What do you mean?” 

 

“Well,” he continues, “Dean is kind of a prick. Bossy and annoying which makes me want to leave again but I don’t.”

 

“I’m glad you haven’t.” Sam admits. “I’m glad you’re staying with us and I’m sorry that Dean can be so…”

 

“Dean?”

 

“Yeah, exactly.”

 

It’s comforting to know that even though he has considered it, Gabriel isn’t planning on going anywhere. They need him, more than he knows. As Sam looks across the table he lets himself relax. Of course that last time he had really been around Gabriel the world was ending and in a sense it is now but at the moment everything seems relaxed. Everything is simple like it needs to be. 

 

The two get a good amount of alcohol in them, Sam a bit had a bit more so he’s a bit more tipsy than the other making him chuckle at the wobbly hunter. Gabriel is sitting with his feet up on the seat, knees bent for his own comfort.

 

“You’re cheeks are all pink.” Gabe point out but Sam just smiles.

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I think you’re drunk.”

 

“Yeah, I might be.” Sam nods. He feels a little drunk. “Maybe I’ll sleep better.”

 

Gabriel raises a brow. “You never tried a few shot of vodka as a sleep aid before?”

 

Sam shakes his head. “No, I have.” He admits. “I just don’t do it anymore ‘cause I’m getting older. I just throw up the next morning. Like all morning.”

 

Sam Winchester is aging, isn’t he? Seems to be doing a swell job at it though. He is in peak condition, healthy organs, chiseled physique. The only thing diminishing on him is his mental health. It’s a shame it’s his wonderful mind that has to take such a blow. 

 

“Human aging is so weird to me.” Gabriel says, resting his chin on his hand. “One day your cells just start to die and slowly, you’re just gone.”

 

“Thank you for that dark thought.”

 

“Sorry,” Gabe chuckles. “I just...I can’t imagine you not walking this earth. Even your brother. You two just keep fighting. It’s admirable.”

 

Sam shrugs. He doesn’t really think so. He doesn’t think anything about himself could be admirable. His hand grips his glass filled with God knows what he ordered this time. Sam has nothing to say anymore. The drink are starting to make him fade. 

 

“Hey, Sam-which.” Gabriel catches his attention, noticing his change in demeanor. “Are you ready to go home.”

 

“I think so.” He nods without making eye contact. “I didn’t think I’d drink so much.”

 

“Guess I’ll drive then.” Gabe shrugs starting to scooch out of the booth.

 

“Why can’t you just zap us home?” Sam grumbles, wiping his face and pouting. Gabriel doesn’t answer.

 

Gabriel has never seen a Winchester inebriated before. This is quite the sight and it makes him chuckle. It didn’t even seem he had that much but Gabriel assumes he just lost track of it while they were talking. Sam is pretty good at keeping one’s attention. 

The archangel raises from his seat, offering his hands out to help the wasted Winchester. Sam willing lets the small man lift him out of the booth to help him out of the bar and into the car. The larger man stumbles making Gabriel almost fall to his face but he lets out a loud laugh.

 

“Come on, man, hold yourself up.” He laughs at the hunter making Sam laugh as well.

 

“I’m walking just fine.” He tries to urge but there is no use. Gabriel has a roughly 200 pound man putting close to almost all of his weight on his shoulders. 

 

Sure, Gabriel is an angel but his vessel is still small, especially compared to the moose he is trying to haul to the car. He keeps them moving, making sure he doesn’t let the other fall. Gabriel manages to get Sam to the car safely and in the passenger seat. He buckles him up before getting into the driver’s seat.

The ride home is a bit quiet but it’s nothing that one of Dean’s cassette tapes can’t fix. Gabriel pops one in, not really looking at which one is which, he just wants some music. Seems to be just an oldies mix. The first song to come on is “The One that You Love” by Air Supply. Sam grumbles at the tune.

 

“This is the song Dean and Cas were dancing to.” Sam mumbles, eyes on the stereo. Gabe looks to him then back to the road. He gives a smirk.

 

“Want me to change it, lonely boy?” He requests, reaching to turn it off but Sam stops him.

 

“No.” He sighs. “It’s a nice song. I’m happy for them.”

 

Gabriel nods. He is too actually. He had known little Cassie has had a crush on Dean Winchester pretty much since he met him. It’s not a secret even if the two think that it is. 

 

“Gabriel.” Sam says softly looking to the angel driving him home. 

 

“What is it, kiddo?”

 

“Do you think...I mean do you…wait…” Sam can’t get his words straight.

 

“Alright, spit it out Sammy.”

 

“Do you hate me or something?”

 

“What?” Gabriel laughs at him like that’s the stupidest thing he’s ever heard. “Of course I don’t hate you. Why would you think that?”

 

“Mystery spot.” He simply says not taking his eyes off of Gabriel. “When you kept killing Dean. You always refusing to help us and leaving me when I asked you to join the team.”

 

Alright. This is where is gets uncomfortable, huh? That’s fine. Gabriel can handle uncomfortable. He’s also a bit annoyed. 

 

“Okay, when it comes to the whole killing Dean thing, did you really not listen to the lyrics?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“To ‘Heat of the Moment’” Gabriel clarifies. “Did you not listen to a word of that song when it was playing for over a hundred Tuesdays?”

 

Sam just looks at him confused. He wasn’t aware there was something he was supposed to catch there. To him it was just the same song playing over and over again on the radio. When Gabriel looks to Sam and sees that unknowing look he rolls his eyes and quotes the song.

 

“ _ I never meant to be so bad to you. The one thing I said I would never do. _ ” Gabriel pauses and looks back at the drunk hunter. Eyes connected so fiercely he continues. “ _ One look from you and I would fall from grace. And that would wipe the smile right from my face.” _

 

“You really didn’t want to hurt me.” Sam finally says.

 

“No,” Gabriel sighs. “I really didn’t. I wanted to show you that Dean may not alway be there. He isn’t going to live forever and I didn’t want you dedicating your life to finding him again. If Dean were to die, you needed to know you were never obligated to bring him back. You’re not obligated to do anything Sam.”

 

The hunter is just watching Gabriel from his seat. He told him something similar to that back when Dean had been dead for too long. He didn’t understand it then but he does a bit more now. Gabriel simply wanted to help him even if it was in an extremely fucked up way. 

 

“I never meant to hurt you, Sam.” Gabriel says. “I know I do stupid things kind of often but a lot of the time I needed to do things for myself. Maybe that’s selfish but I have been through too much to not take care of myself first.”

 

“I understand.” Is all Sam says but it means more to Gabe than he knows. To be understood is all he needed. None of this was meant to hurt Sam. Never.

 

The car is only filled with the music from the stereo, Sam drifting off to sleep at the slower tunes. This gives Gabriel his time alone to think about things that scare him. Living at the bunker is nice, it’s safe but he knows that right now it only means trouble is coming. He’ll be damned if he is going to just sit back and watch not only his brother but Sam Winchester die. Damn even Dean he doesn’t want to see die. Still, he is sacrificing himself for these people and that’s something Gabriel never thought he’d do for anybody. He always cared more about his own safety but a deal is a deal and he promised to help them if they helped him. 

 

They make it home safely, Gabriel having to get out of the car to help Sam out. The poor guy is out like a light so he’s shaking him awake. “Hey, wakey wakey, drunkard. Time to get up so you can sleep in a real bed.”

 

Sam doesn’t budge making the archangel roll his eyes. He shakes him even harder. “Come on bucko, wake up. It’s beddy bye time on the  _ inside _ of the bunker.”

 

With a few more jolts to his large body, Sam perks up, rubbing his eyes, still intoxicated and still very tired. Gabriel reaches over and unbuckles the seat belt, offering his hands again to help the drunk man out of the car. Sam wraps his arm around Gabe’s shoulders and they carefully make their way to the bunker’s door. The two stumble inside not quietly enough. Gabe is trying not to laugh at Sam in this state again but it’s difficult.

Sam trips over his own step almost bringing them both to the ground. This is what makes Sam burst out laughing. He wraps his other arm around Gabriel’s front so he’s hugging onto the smaller man in the most awkward way while they make their way down the staircase.

 

“You need to calm down before you wake up Dean.” Gabriel chuckles trying to concentrate as he makes his way down.

 

“I know, I know,” He giggles bringing his index finger to his lips to indicate he needs to be quiet. 

 

They get to the bottom of the staircase unscathed. He takes Sam’s arm off of his shoulders thinking he can keep him steady like this all the way back to his bedroom. They - well mostly Sam - shuffle to make it to Sam’s room but they’re stopped by Dean in his bathrobe and a gun at the entrance to the hallway. Behind his is Castiel, angel blade drawn and wearing what looks like an AC/DC shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. Yeah cause that’s not suspicious. 

 

“What the hell?” Dean grunts out, lowering the gun when he sees who it is stumbling in at such a late hour. 

 

“Good morning, Dean-o.” Gabe offers but Dean isn’t having it.

 

“What the hell is going on here?” He orders for an explanation. “Is he drunk?” He asks referring to Sam.

 

“You know, just a little bit.” Gabe shrugs, Sam just smiling like an idiot for who knows what reason. 

 

“You’re stumbling back into my house, my brother drunk, at four in the morning?”

 

“Damn, calm down mom.” Gabe teases. “Sam is a big boy and can make his own decisions. He’s perfectly fine and he got home safely. Can he go to bed now? He’s been having some trouble sleeping.”

 

Dean glares at the two of them for a moment. He wants to yell at Gabriel for letting Sam just leave the bunker so late at night for no reason. He wants to yell at Sam for not telling he was leaving. When did he even leave?

 

“Dean, Dean, Dean,” Sam wobbles over to him. “It’s fine. Everything is fine. I’m okay with it.”

 

The older Winchester looks at his brother like he’s the craziest person in the world. “What the hell are you talking about?”

 

Sam kind of just looks at his brother, tasting the roof of his mouth like it’s the grossest thing he’s ever tasted. It tastes like too much alcohol. “I’m really tired.” He nods and Dean rolls his eyes. 

 

“I’m bringing him to his room.” Dean announces then turns to Gabriel. “I’ll deal with you later.” 

 

Sam and Dean disappear behind the wall on their way to Sam’s room leaving Gabriel alone with Cas. The angel just looks at his brother like he should have known better than to leave so late at night with Sam without telling anyone. That’s what Dean is most upset about.

 

“Cute pajamas, Castiel.” Gabriel smirks at him knowing very well those are Dean’s clothes he is wearing. 

 

Cas ignores him. “Next time just tell Dean when you’re leaving. He already thinks of you as a flight risk. Even if you left with Sam.”

 

“Sam was the one who wanted to go out.” Gabe argues. “He told me he didn’t want to wake Dean. No use in doing so.”

 

Gabriel doesn’t want to let Castiel know that he is aware of what is going on between him and Dean. Not fully anyway. He feels that may affect Sam’s trust in him. He told him that in confidence so any of their conversations they have had today will remain between them.

 

“Just,” Cas grumbles getting a little annoyed, “just tread lightly around Dean, please. I don’t need any conflict between you two.” 

 

Cas turns down the hallway and Gabriel knows very well he is going back to Dean’s room. Lucky him to have someone to be with tonight. Gabe guesses he knows how Sam feels. His lack of companionship is quite similar to Sam’s. He may have a lot of sex but none of that really means anything. He can’t really the last time anything meant something to him.

Gabriel stops outside his bedroom door, looking behind him over to Sam’s door. He hesitates at first but then decides it’s fine to just peek in on him. When he opens the door he sees Sam sprawled out on the bed, still in his jeans and flannel. Now that can’t be comfortable. Gabriel snaps his fingers, getting Sam into his pajamas again and now under the covers and sleeping soundly. Sleeping correctly. Gabe smiles at the hunter before shutting the door behind him and going back to his own room. 

Being with Sam tonight was rather entertaining. He wouldn’t mind doing that again. After all, Sam Winchester is his favorite of the two brothers. Spending time together wouldn’t be so bad if they did it often.


End file.
